Currently, grenades such as the M77 and M42 each has a single nylon ribbon whose ends are welded together ultra-sonically so that the ribbon forms a loop. These grenades are normally deployed by being jettisoned out of a missile warhead and must fly toward and impact upon the selected targets. During storage and prior to deployment, the ribbon loop is staked to the grenade arming pin, folded and held in place by one or more clips and a plastic slider-lock. Upon deployment, however, the clips and slider-lock are detached and discarded by aerodynamic forces, allowing the ribbon to unfurl and provide a measure of stabilization to the flight of what is an essentially unstable flying object. Frequently, due to lack of sufficient stabilization during the flight, the grenade falls on its side rather than vertically (or close to vertically) relative to the surface of the intended target. This results in the failure of the grenade to detonate, increasing the likelihood of a later accidental detonation when its side-lying position is unintentionally or unwittingly disturbed.